pocket_trainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Train
Notice: If you have just entered the wiki, please see our Pocket Trains Wiki Homepage. Trains are the primary focus of Pocket Trains. Each train type has distinct statistics that determine its capability: name, engines allowed, fuel cars allowed, carrying capacity, fuel and speed. There were 27 trains initially released with Pocket Trains. The styles ranged from small steam engines .]] to futuristic high-speed trains. The contents and value of individual train cars can be toggled by tapping on the train car. Long trains can be scrolled by swiping horizontally on the train. In the newer updates (late 2019), there are four new Hybrid trains. Name The name of a train can be changed at a station, via the the red Train button. Capacity The carrying capacity of each train can be increased by adding additional engines, up to the max allowed per train. Adding one engine gives 50% extra capacity. For example, the Gila Standard's base capacity is 12. Adding one engine will increase that to 18, and adding 2 will increase that to 24. Fuel The fuel of a train can be doubled if you add one fuel car. Adding another, if available, will triple the train's original amount. For example, the Gila Standard's base fuel capacity is 540. Adding one fuel car will increase that to 1,080, and adding 2 will increase to 1,620. Adding engines does not increase fuel capacity. Trains use fuel to travel between cities. When stopped at a station the trains are refilled at a rate of 1 litre per 10 seconds. This can be very time-consuming, so trains can also be instantly refueled by using bux. Trains can only be refueled to their maximum fuel capacity. Mechanical Failure Trains are subject to mechanical failures. These failures can be repaired using either train parts or coins. Rarer trains cost more coins to be repaired. When a train is broken down, you can still send it to its destination, however the cost of repair will continually increase until you finally repair it. In addition, broken trains only travel at 25 mph. Table of Trains Trivia Each train that is related to another train (e.g. National Express and Regional Express), seems to have certain features that are meant for certain functions. For example, the Metro Express trades fuel capacity for speed, while the Global Express trades speed for fuel capacity. This can be used for maximum efficiency (e.g. using the Metro's speed for carrying high-profit jobs to a temporary destination, and then offloading the cargo to a Global Express to carry it to it's real destination). Each of the six 'classes' of train (Steamer, Express, Standard, Zephyr, Freighter, and Hybrid) has 4 trains, one of each is unlocked every level. The first train has the 3rd best fuel capacity and is the 3rd fastest. The second train is the fastest but has the worst fuel capacity, whereas the third train is the slowest but has the best fuel capacity. Finally, the last unlocked train has the second best fuel capacity and second best speed, making it the best overall. Hybrids seem to break from this order, as they are either third lowest and second highest (no 2nd place, 2nd place). The Peppermint and the Pumpkin Steamer can still break down and you'll be forced to use coins to repair it Category:Gameplay Category:Trains Category:Brake down